Efter Sju År
by Endweah
Summary: Hermione jobbar på Hogwarts sju år efter skolavslutningen. En dag i början av ett nytt år kommer Harry, och han planerar stanna. Vad Hermione senare får veta är att någon annan också är tillbaka, efter sju år.


Första Kapitlet  
  
Klick, klack, klick, klack...  
  
Genom en dörr, fram till en korridor.  
  
Klick, klack, klick, klack...  
  
Svängde vänster, genom ännu en dörr.  
  
Klick, klack, klick, klack...  
  
Nerför en trappa, genom en korridor, och nerför ännu en trappa.  
  
Klick, klack, klick, klack...  
  
Den hårda knuten löstes sakta upp medan Professor Granger gick genom Hogwarts korridorer. Hon var sen till fixandet av välkomstfästen.  
  
Klick, klack, klick, klack...  
  
"Vi har det bra här, på Ministeriet. Det är inte så hemskt som vi trodde. Vi blir snart befordrade till huvudaurorer..."

Granger drog en djup suck och muttrade "MEN så roligt...".  
  
Klick, klack, klick, klack...  
  
"Ehrm, Professor Granger?" Hon hoppade till och snurrade runt i Entré Hallen.

"Ja?"

"Skulle ni kunna hämta hatten och göra iordning den?"

"Självklart"

Och så var det upp för alla trappor igen.

"Professor Dumbledore, jag ska bara..."

"Kalla mig Albus, Hermione. Du är ingen elev längre."

Han log och reste sig upp. Skägget släpade i golvet efter honom då han gick fram mot hyllan där hatten stod.

"Nej, Dumble... Albus. Jag tar ner den, du börjar bli för gammal..."

"Dumheter! Jag är ung som en nykläckt kyckling!"

Han sträckte på sig och tog ner den sovande hatten, och satte den på Grangers huvud. Hatten ropade direkt, urvaket; "GRYFFINDOR!!" Professor Granger rodnade och tog av sig den. "Erhm... Vi syns senare, Professor..."

"Albus...!"

"... Albus..."  
  
"Miss... eh... Professor Her... Granger!!" Professorn tittade upp. Det var McGonagall. "Ofattbart, sju år och jag har inte vant mig än...", muttrade hon för sig själv.

"Vad?", sa Granger och låtsades som om hon inte hade hört muttringen.

"Eleverna har anlänt, och jag tror det är bäst att du tar itu med Brown och Phelps, de har, som förra året, startat året med några stinkbomber i vagnarna och Entré Hallen."

Professor Granger log.

"Jag ska ta hand om dem"

Hon sprang ner från sitt kontor, till Entrén.

"John Brown och Eric Phelps, har jag inte bett er förut att komma upp på kontoret?"

"Inget minne av, Professorn", flinade en fräknig Eric Phelps mot henne.

"Tja, men kom upp då, så ska jag påminna er!"

Hon tog tag i deras armar och gick upp mot sitt kontor. Väl där trollade hon fram två stolar. "Sitt!", sa hon.

"Vov, vov", sa John syrligt.

Hon blängde mot honom, och dom satte sig ner.

"Jag hoppas ni förstår att jag måste ge er straffkommendering.", sa hon.

De båda började klaga. Eric var värst.

"Men varför DÅ? Vad har VI gjort? Vi ville ju bara få Stinkande Hoggy att leva upp till sitt rykte..."

Professor Granger tittade mot honom, och sköt blixtar med ögonen.

"Eller vill du kanske hellre bli relegerad?" Han tystnade.

"Vi som var glada att det var DU som skulle ge oss utskällning", suckade John.

"Du är ju våran favorit...", sa Eric och sneglade ut genom fönstret.

Granger tittade på honom, och log.

"Okej. Ni slipper undan poängavdrag."

"JA!"

"Men ni får träffa Filch i morgon vid åtta tiden ändå, för straffkommendering."

"ÅH, neeej..."

Professorn öppnade dörren och släppte ut dom. De båda pojkarna sprang genast ner till festen. Granger ställde sig i dörröppningen från sitt kontor och tittade efter dem. Sen suckade hon glatt. "Var inte det där väl hårt gjort, PROFESSORN?"  
  
Granger hoppade till och vände sig mot mörkret borta i korridoren utanför hennes kontorsdörr. Var det inte något där vid statyn av ett troll? Jo, och det kom närmare.

"Lumos Flame", viskade hon, och en efter en tändes facklorna neråt korridoren. Hon gapade, när den hade nått fram till mannen vid stayn. Hon trodde det bara inte. Efter sju år träffar hon... "Harry?!"

Han gick närmare och ställde sig en och en halv meter ifrån henne. Hon granskade honom. Han var lång och muskulös, något helt annat än deras tid på Hogwarts. Han var väldigt olik sig. Men det fanns några saker som fortfarande var sig lika; Det svarta håret, de gröna ögonen och glasögonen.  
  
Hermiones blick sökte sig upp mot pannan, och det viktigaste tecknet på att det VAR har syntes klart och tydligt. Det blixtformade ärret.

"Hermione", viskade han."Hermione Granger, 'Plugghästen', har blivit Lärare!"

"Harry Potter, 'Våghalsen', är huvudauror", muttrade Hermione och Harry Skrattade.

Sen kramade hon honom. "Åh, vad jag har saknat dig!"  
  
Hon släppte taget om honom och tittade på honom ännu en gång.

"Så... är Ron med?"

Hon ställde sig på tå för att se om deras rödhårige och fräknige, smått gängliga, spelevink till vän var med.

"Öh, nä... han stannade i London..."

"Åh"

"Kärleksbekymmer", sa Harry och sneglade nonchalant på Hermione, som hade mun på vid gavel.

"Ron?"

"Japp", flinade Harry.

"VÅR Ron??"

"Japp"

"Kärleksbekymmer???!"

"Japp"

Hermione fick ett skrattanfall, och Harry föll in.

"Helt säkert, kan det inte vara så att han inte vill träffa mig eller nåt?", flämtade hon fram.

"Det är stensäkert!", flinade Harry. "Och varför skulle han INTE vilja träffa dig?"

Det blev tyst.

"Jag ville ju träffa dig"

Hermione tittade på honom.

"Jag tycker om dig, mer än du tror Hermy..."

"Hermione", sa Hermione, som av gammal vana sen femte året.

"Eh... Hermione...", mumlade han.

Hon harklade sig. "Så hur länge stannar du? En vecka? Två?"

"Hela året"

"VAD??"

"Japp"

"Sluta med det där "Jappandet"!! Vaddå??"

"Du tittar på den nye FmS-professorn!"

"Fm... Försvar mot Svartkonst???"

"Japp... eh, förlåt, ja. Ja."

[Fortsättning Följer]


End file.
